


Being in love and other problems

by shinso



Category: Rookies - Morita Masanori & Related Fandoms
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Love Confessions, Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinso/pseuds/shinso
Summary: Sekikawa has a problem, or rather, a ton of problems.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First work for this ship??? On here at least. Sekikawa is genderfluid. Mikoshiba is a trans boy. Sorry not sorry, I don't make the rules.

Sekikawa crushes easily. They know that about themself. Their love interests come and go in a matter of days. Anything longer than that has never happened to them.

And that's why they have a problem right now. It's been a solid month and they can't get that one person out of their mind. They keep thinking about holding hands and napping together. Kissing, hugging, going on dates...

Yes, it's quite a serious problem. Sekikawa isn't okay with all these gay butterflies in their stomach. No, this can't be happening to them... they need advice. Help. Anything. They don't know how to deal with this. 

So they try to get ahold of Okada. By process of elimination, he seems like the best choice. He's levelheaded and knows how to coolly help anyone on the team with their troubles. Without him they'd have been in shambles so many times...

He's basically the center of the team. The unofficial center. 

That's why it's incredibly hard to catch him on his own; there's always people hanging around him. After days of trying to get a chance to be alone with him, Sekikawa gives up and just asks him to have a word. It's after practice, once everyone's left and only Okada, Sekikawa and Yufune remain. 

Yufune refuses to leave, though. He tiredly leans on Okada's shoulder, his uniform unbuttoned halfway. He looks like he's got no intention to move.

"Sorry.", Okada looks apologetic. He doesn't even try to get Yufune to leave them alone, probably knowing it's futile. "You mind if he stays, Sekikawa?"

Sekikawa minds. They mind very much. Especially since Yufune has a huge mouth. That guy can't keep anything to himself. You tell him something and the next thing you know, the entire school talks about it. 

Sekikawa sighs, though. This is the chance to finally get advice, they don't really want to spoil that for themself. Who cares about the details, they just want their huge crush to end. Or to confess and make their daydreams a reality. Or... fuck knows? They need their advice. 

"He can stay.", Sekikawa gives in, but quickly adds a condition. "But only if nothing leaks. I'll seriously kill him, if any of this gets out..."

Okada shrugs. "Don't worry, I'll make sure it stays between us."

"Alright, so...", Sekikawa settles down on the bench across of Okada and Yufune, taking a deep breath. "I...kind of like someone. I have for more than a month now. And I kind of..."

"Want to tell them?", Okada asks without delay, a smile tugging on his lips when Yufune yawns. 

"Fuck, I don't know? Should I tell them?", Sekikawa half asks themself instead of Okada.

"If it's been a month, you probably should. You don't have to date them or anything, but telling them, getting it off your chest is the right thing to do. If you don't, you won't find peace for a long time. Of course, if you want to ask them out...", Okada gestures with his hand instead of finishing. Yufune chuckles next to him.

"How many more people are gonna ask you for romantic advice? We should make a business out of it!", he sleepily suggests. He immediately looks content with that idea, counting something off his fingers and muttering to himself. Okada snorts, putting an arm around Yufune and pulling him closer.

Sekikawa decides to ignore Yufune's words, even if they're curious as to who else has come to Okada for romantic advice. It's no wonder; people always rely on Okada before anyone. Well, him and Kawato. But for romantic shit, Okada is the better option. 

Sekikawa knows talking to him was the right choice, because they haven't seriously reflected on what to do about their feelings. Now that they're prompted to, though, they give it some serious thought. Do they want to act on their feelings? Do they want their fantasies and daydreams to become reality? Would they rather move on? It's hard... is what they'd like to think, but it's actually painfully easy to reach an answer. 

"'F course I want to confess, I want to date them.", they breathe. Despite the quiet voice, they are resolute on their decision. They're gonna date their crush and make them happy. God damn, that's so gay...

"Then go. Confess. Just make sure you don't do it by text or phone.", Okada encourages them. They already ponder about how to confess. It's got to be nothing short of the best way. Because damn, Sekikawa's crush is _everything_. 

"How do I confess, then?", Sekikawa asks, a little louder this time. Okada raises an eyebrow at them.

"Seriously?", he sighs. "Just tell them how you feel and invite them out for lunch or a movie at the cinema, whatever you feel like."

Oh. Right. How stupid are they? Obviously that's the way to go about it. Not that they have experience in the field, but Okada's words sound logical to them. Still, even so, they feel nervous at the idea of telling their crush. Of asking them out. What are they afraid of? Rejection? Getting laughed at? No, their crush wouldn't laugh at them, but they might feel bad for not sharing Sekikawa's feelings... 

Dammit. 

"You still look troubled.", Okada comments, raising an eyebrow. "Is there anything else?"

"No... Not really.", Sekikawa shakes their head. They gotta get over that themself. No one can help them over their fear and shyness. And it's not like they're a coward like Yufune; they can do this. They can confess. Right.

"Okada! Make me your secretary! We're gonna hit it off big!", Yufune announces, his fingers long forgotten. He looks positively excited, albeit still tired.

Okada chuckles. "Alright, anything you want."

Yufune mutters a 'nya' and looks content. Sekikawa's never noticed how close these two are. Maybe they're an item? Well, that's a story for another day. They rise to their feet, stretching their hands above their head, yawning. 

"Hey, thanks, man.", they say, shouldering their bag and turning to leave. "Later."

"Good luck.", Okada offers.

"Hey, you shit! That's three hundred yen!", Yufune calls after them as they exit the club room. They hear Okada laugh and some muffled noises that sound an awful lot like exaggerated smooches follow. Uh. Yikes. 

Well, anyway... time to go home and regroup. They're gonna confess tomorrow. Tomorrow, for sure. It feels amazing now that their mind is all made up. For the first time in what feels like years, they actually sleep well that night.


End file.
